Never say never
by Maromeh
Summary: Si sumas un pelirrojo más malhumor más biblioteca más los fastidios de un rubio, el resultado podría sorprenderte. Draco/Ron


_Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío._

* * *

**Never say never**

—¿Te gusta estar solo, Weasley? —siseó una voz.

Ron se giró, identificando a la persona. Frunció el ceño.

—Hazme el favor de irte al carajo —respondió con desdén.

—Uy, pero qué modales —dijo sonriendo Malfoy.

Ron estaba de muy mala leche, porque Harry no había podido escaparse esta vez, y él y Hermione se encontraban en una de esas malditas reuniones del club Slug. Decidido a no pensar en ello, se había dirigido a la biblioteca, para intentar estudiar un poco. No había servido, porque se encontró maldiciendo al profesor Slughorn, al club y a todos sus miembros.

Draco se quedó observando la mueca, al parecer permanente, en la cara del pelirrojo. Aquél maldito traidor a la sangre, pobretón y mejor amigo de su declarado enemigo, Harry Potter, despertaba en él emociones que nunca antes había sentido. Cuando estaba cerca de él sentía repugnancia, pero al alejarse lo inundaba una sensación de abandono.

Había decidido pasar de aquello, pensando que talvez esos pensamientos eran provocados por el miedo y nerviosismo que se habían apoderado de él desde que el Señor Oscuro le había asignado la misión. Aún sonriendo con su típica arrogancia, se sentó frente a Weasley, y empezó a hojear un pesado volumen de pasta verde.

Ron siguió a Malfoy con la mirada mientras se sentaba cerca, muy cerca. ¿Qué pretendía sentándose frente a él? Frunció un poco más el ceño.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Malfoy?

—Leer —advirtió que el pelirrojo no se conformaría con aquella simple respuesta—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, y eso sería gracias a tu nula capacidad mental, esta es la única mesa con espacio —le dedicó una mirada fría mientras hablaba.

Ron se giró para comprobar si aquello era verdad, se enfuruñó al notar que lo era. Hojeó el libro con agresividad, notablemente frustrado.

—¿Quieres dejar de pensar en que tus adorados amigos te cambiaron por el profesor Slughorn? —preguntó el rubio sin mucho entusiasmo, pero Weasley no contestó— Puedes preguntarme a cerca de esta lección —le pasó el pesado ejemplar.

—¿Y por qué querría yo ayudarlo, su majestad? —dijo mordazmente Ron, cada vez con peor humor.

—Tú quieres distraerte y yo no puedo preguntarme a mí mismo.

—¿Y por qué te ayudaría? –repitió.

—Si lo analizas bien, comadreja, yo estaría ayudándote a ti.

—Claro, el hurón nunca dejará sus aires de grandeza —replicó el otro—. Siempre traes arrastrando contigo esa asquerosa arrogancia, Malfoy.

—¿Arrogante, yo? —soltó una risa irónica— Eso deberías decírselo a tu idolatrado amigo, al que le encanta ser el centro de atención.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo en tono airado.

—¡Sht! —los mandó callar la señora Pince.

Ron respiraba con algo de agitación. Cerró el libro con violencia y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a un pasillo lejano. Draco lo siguió con la mirada, cuestionándose si seguirlo o no. Y, pensando en que de todas formas no iba a lograr estudiar nada, se levantó.

—Deja de acosarme, Malfoy, no va contigo.

—No te creas tan importante, Weasley —el pelirrojo acomodó el tomo en su estante y se volteó para observar al otro joven—. Simplemente acepta que tengo razón.

—¡No la tienes, joder! Tú eres el arrogante e imbécil, Malfoy.

Draco no se inmutó, sólo sonrió levemente.

—Ahora que lo pienso, por lo menos Potter tiene una razón para sentirse algo especial. Claro, sí, derrotó al Señor Oscuro cuando era apenas un bebé. Qué impresionante —su voz contenía un dejo de ironía—, pero tú… tú, Weasley, no tienes derecho a sentirte importante sólo porque siempre sigues las faldas de Potter.

—¡Serás cabrón! —el pelirrojo se abalanzó contra Draco, pero éste lo evitó con ligereza. Le echó una mirada de profundo odio, pero después de un momento soltó una risa— ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Puedes decir de mí lo que quieras. Que soy pobre, que soy un traidor a la sangre, lo que sea, es verdad. Yo lo acepto —mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Pero tú eres un cobarde, que si no fuera por el dinero de tu padre, y porque el ministro es un idiota, no serías nada. Absolutamente nada.

Draco apretó los dientes, resistiéndose a pegarle un puñetazo. No se rebajaría a su nivel.

—Creo —comentó Ron— que hasta siento lástima por ti —y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, al ver la expresión del rubio.

El pelirrojo observó cómo Malfoy se abalanzaba contra él, pero no se movió. No iba a salir corriendo como él, enfrentaría lo que fuera que Draco le hiciera, como el Gryffindor que era.

Esperó sentir un puño sobre su cara, pero en vez de eso sintió algo suave sobre sus labios. ¡Malfoy lo estaba besando!

—Eres un hijo de puta —le murmuró el rubio cuando se separó un poco de él. Ron estaba estático, demasiado impresionado, pero con la boca entreabierta.

Tomó al pelirrojo de la nuca y volvió a besarlo. Lamió con suavidad el lado interno de sus labios, palpando su suavidad. Y, sin saber porqué, Ron le devolvió el beso. Mordió y lamió el labio inferior de Draco, sintiendo su exquisitez. Malfoy introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ron y se arrimó más contra el delgado joven. Sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se acariciaban sutilmente.

Weasley pensó en que tenía que tener la mente despejada. Con gran esfuerzo, se separó del rubio.

—Tú también eres un hijo de puta, Malfoy —un hijo de puta que besa muy bien, se atrevió a pensar mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_Veamos... este fic ya es algo viejo, lo escribí hace casi un año. No sé porqué nunca lo publiqué aquí, pero ahora lo hago. No creo que sea bueno, de hecho creo que Draco (y probablemente Ron también) está OoC. El título es porque me inspiré con una canción y ese es el nombre de dicha canción, so..._

_¿Ustedes qué opinan?_


End file.
